


New friends, with some benefits... (Oneshots, kinda)

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How the fuck does tags work, I cant help the idea that the boys are secretly pretty soft when you get to know them, I'll give a warning before the chapter if i write about anything that I feel needs a warning, Just a bunch of diff things, Probably Some Sad Stuff, Probably some fluff incoming soon, So yeah, antisepticeye, comfort stuff, im really trying here, maybe? - Freeform, some rough scenes here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anti and Dark were just egos, parts of stories. I thought. Seems like they were more than that. Im not complaining, their company is always fun. They're just....really hot. Yeah.Just me getting some smut and possible fluff ideas outta my head lol(Each chapter is like a oneshot or whatever, this is not a full on story. More info in the first chapter.)
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Reader, Darkiplier/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	1. [Information]

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is just some info before you get into it! Please read for some clarification!

Hey! Welcome to my first ever thing posted to Ao3!  
I've read a bunch and I hope I've picked up enough to write this well lol. Before we get started, some info:

1\. Edit: This is basically a bunch of oneshots revolving the same AU/Reader. So in a chapter I can mention something that I wrote about before, but each chapter wont take off where the previous one ended.

2\. English is not my first language! If I write a sentence that doesn't make sense, whoops, sorry. Feel free to correct me in the comments!

3\. I do not take requests outside of this work! If you want me to write something involving this story you're free to comment and ask, but dont be dissapointed if I choose not to! Cause I have no idea how much I will post. I have this story in my head I wanna get out, but after that, I dont know what I'll do lol. We'll see!

4\. I will NOT write:  
\- Really "rough" sex scenes and stuff  
\- Very violent stuff (like gore and death)  
\- Non-con

With that said, I hope you'll enjoy!


	2. Personal space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small introduction to how you and the boys met, and also some talk about personal space...
> 
> Edit: just edited some stuff, same idea but different wording kinda lol

I groaned at the pain from rolling over to my side.

I must have slept weird last night or something, because my shoulders were tense and my lower back was aching. Somehow the pain had crept up from my shoulders to my neck, and it was causing me a headache. All I wanted to do was lay in my bed and sleep, which was technically what I'd done all day.

"Those painkillers kicking in yet?" 

My gaze turned to my desk, where Anti sat in my chair, looking at his phone.

"Not fully...I mean my headache is going away slowly but I dont think it's gonna help my back that much." I mumbled and ran my hand through my hair.

He hummed, but didn't look away from his phone.

My situation was...weird. To say the least. About a month ago I had woken up to the sound of someone in my house. Carefully I crept downstairs, a vase in hand, was the only thing I could find in the darkness. Maybe if I slammed it across the intruders head they'd pass out. Before I was able to even step down from the last step, he just appeared infront of me. It took my brain a second to comprehend what I was seeing. When I did, I shrieked. 

"Jeez, tone it down will ye?" Was the first thing he'd said to me.

Scared shitless, I tried backing up but forgot I was still on the stairs. I stumbled and fell, clawing desperately at the steps to try and get up.

"Aye no need to be so scared, chill out there" He chuckled and casually put his hands in his pockets. "I ain't gon hurt ye"

My eyes adjusted to the dark, and he looked familiar. He looked like Jacksepticeye. Which was stupid, so I dismissed that thought. 

"Who are you?" I tried to sound brave.

"I have a feelin' ye recognize me, doll"

"Seán?"

"I mean, not completely off but also, wrong" He scratched his neck

"Why do you look like...Anti?" I mumbled that last part. It sounded stupid, but why was Seán in my house? How was he in my house? Was this a joke? We're there hidden cameras? No, Seán wouldn't do something stupid like this? What the fuck was going on-

"Bingo" He interrupted my thoughts, "In the flesh"

I just stared at him.

"This is a joke? Anti isn't real. Seán, is that really you? What is this, a joke? Why are you in my house- HOW are you in my house?" I leaned against the wall and managed to stand up. 

I had at least a hundred questions, and I got the impression he wasn't really thrilled to answer all of them. He gave me vague explanations, while he continued to go through my kitchen. I was only really able to focus on figuring out the current situation, that I didn't really stop him.

From what I was able to pick up, there was something about "Enough people believe, some things come true" and "Different dimensions where those things exist, all connected by how people believe in them". It was difficult to wrap my head around. I guess enough fans wanted the egos to be real, so they....did become real? Just not...fully in "our" dimension...

"Want something to eat?" I managed to get out. "You seem hungry since you're...rummaging through my kitchen."

He grinned. "I knew ye seemed like a nice kid"

"Im NOT a kid." I scoffed, reaching for something to feed this...thing in my kitchen. I stood on my toes, almost grabbing the box of cookies and crackers I had at the back of the cabinet

"Ye seem like the size of one." He chuckled as he appeared behind me and grabbed what I was reaching for. I got the instinct to hit him for that comment. Just a little. He was right though, my head stopped at his biceps, and if I stood close to him I'd have to look straight up. He was taller than I'd imagined. I tried to not think about that too much. As I turned around to head towards the table, he just stood there, looking at the box in his hand. I was too nervous to push him away or awkwardly shuffle to the side so I just stood there, looking at his chest.

"Hey..." I started, and glanced up at him.

"Ah, sorry, got distracted" he winked and turned around. All I felt were the butterflies in my stomach.

We sat down, and I managed to pull a bit more info around him. Apparently Anti had been bored, and therefor searched for a fan to mess with, to try if it'd be a good idea to "reveal" themselves to someone. Oh, yeah, did I mention that Darkiplier was very much real aswell? Anti mentioned him briefly, and my stomach flipped. I mean yeah, Anti was scary in his own crazy way, but Dark was a whole different level of intimidation. Atleast from the videos I had seen. Since they didn't really talk to anyone else, the two of them had become somewhat good friends. Sure, they had their arguments and differences, but seeing that they couldn't really hang out and socialize with others made them bond a bit. I asked Anti about Mark and Seán, and apparently they were the first humans that got to know about this. It only seemed logical though. Their reactions had been alot more denying than mine, but when they finally believed it they decided it was best if not anyone else knew of this. The last appearances of Anti and Dark in the videos has actually been them, helping Seán and Mark filming. That baffled me, they didn't seem like the kind to agree to that. But Anti explained Seán and Mark's fans were also Anti and Dark's. And they cared for them aswell. That kind of lowered my fear a bit. Anti seemed nice enough, maybe a little pushy. I was still curious about Dark, though.  
When I was out of questions, all I could think of was sleep. Anti was nice enough to get the hint, and he left. Just... dissapeared. I guess it was best described as him teleporting. I think he travels through electricity. Im still figuring that out. I think he popped out from my phone once...anyway.

Two days later, when I was still questioning if it was a dream or not, Anti showed up again to remind me that it wasn't. So, naturally, I asked him to hang out. And we had a good time, actually. Seems like Anti and Dark don't need to eat, but they like to do so sometimes. Anti more than Dark. We bonded over junkfood a bit, and it got easier and easier talking to him. He brought out a bad side of me though.

"Wanna watch me scare the crap out of the workers here?" He asked me once when we sat at a Mc Donalds. I was about to tell him no, but I was curious. So I nodded, and he grinned with so much michief in his eyes. I was worried for a moment, but he just messed with the lights and machines in the resturant until people were screaming. It was hard to contain my laughter.

"Yer pretty fun to hang out with, Y/N. Glad I decided to pop outta yer computer." He laughed at our way home.

"Wait...you 'chose' me? Were you looking for people to 'visit'"? I had asked, glancing at him.

"I mean yeah, I wasnt just gonna visit the first fan I found. I ain't gonna scare the shiet out of some 12 year old." He answered. I laughed at that.

"So you stalked me before you met me? Creep." I teased.

"Yep, I dug up aaaall kinds of dirt on ye, so you better behave."

I laughed again and hit his arm. He was pretty fun to be around.

"Aye, are ye fockin deaf?" His voice pulled me back into the present.

"Uh what-" 

"Want me to do something 'bout yer back?" He stood up, stretching.

"If it involves snapping my spine, go ahead" I grinned, shifting carefully.

"Roll around, on your stomach" He told me, and with a bit of hesitation, I did what he said.

"Careful" I warned him, "Im in a lot of fucking pain, don't fuck with me"

"No promises" He joked, but I could tell he listened. I felt the bed dip as he sat down on his knees, one leg on either side of me.

"What're you doin?" I mumbled, crossing my arms under my head to rest on them.

"Massage or somethin" His hands found my shoulders, and I jumped slightly. He laughed, and pressed down carefully.

"Jeez, what the fuck did you do? Like a fuckin' concrete wall" He dug his thumbs in harder. I winced.

"Careful, that hurts you dipshit"

"Deep breath dumbass, relax"

I groaned but listened. It hurt sure, but I could also feel it working. It didn't take long for my shoulders to release the tension, and he moved up to my neck. I sighed and buried my face in my pillow. There was just something about someone playing with my hair or touching my neck, it was really relaxing.

"How's that?" His voice sounded different. Softer.

"Better..." I mumbled. His hands were careful and soft, and I could feel myself slipping away. Just as I was gonna fall asleep, his hands left my neck and moved down to my shoulderblades. I made a questioning noise, but I doubt he heard seeing I was face down in a pillow. His hands continued down though, and I grew more alert.

"Hey" I moved my head and rested my cheek on the pillow instead, "Watch where ya hands are going"

"You said yer back hurt too, didn't it" His hands moved down to my lower back and started working, which I couldn't help made me a bit nervous. I fought the urge to arch into the matress. It felt weird having his hands there, but not in a bad way.

"Uh yeah, just watch where you put your hands. Personal space, ya ass" I joked a bit, glancing back at him. He grinned.

"Personal space, huh? What, where shouldn't they go? Here?" He moved both hands to my sides, and I instinctively arched my back.

"Hey-"

"Or here?" He dragged his fingertips down to my hips. My face turned red. 

He laughed, and moved his hands back to where they were first, continuing to work on my tense muscles. I was at a loss for words. Was he flirting or just being an ass?

I mumbled something and turned my head back, burying half my face into the pillow I was hugging. I stared into the wall. Ever since I met Anti, he had been a bit flirty. I just figured it was his personality though, and that was that. He had never put his hands on me before though. It caught me off guard, but I couldn't deny the fact that it was....somewhat enjoyable. He wasn't exactly ugly. His voice was....pretty nice. The way his eyes would shine when he grinned like that. Okay, maybe I wouldnt mind his hands on me more often-

"Red suits you, doll" His breath was against my ear. I froze. "What's got yer head spinnin' so, huh?"

I was blushing. And now more than ever.

"The hell you on about" I bit back, going a bit defensive. We'd usually throw insults back and forth, but this kinda teasing was new.

"Ye really aint a good liar, huh? Yer red up to your ears" He chuckled, and I could feel his teeth graze my ear. I gasped, trying to move, but he was sitting on my legs and I wasn't going anywhere. He chuckled, and his hands were on my sides again, only this time, under my shirt. I let out a sound which could only be explained as an annoyed whine.

"Didn't I tell ye to relax? Im fixin' yer back here"

"Your hands seem to be at a different place, though" I huffed.

"Hmm, want me to move 'em?"

I moved my head away so he wouldn't see my expression. No, I didn't want that. But I wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of me saying it. So I bit my tounge.

His fingers moved up, and then he dragged them ever so lightly down my sides. I sighed, and couldn't help but relax again. It felt really good.

"Yer really soft, doll" he said under his breath, lifting up my shirt a bit. My body went on auto pilot, and I lifted myself off the mattress to allow him. I could feel his cocky grin from here, so I kept my face hidden. I don't think I can handle looking at him like this.

His hands roamed, stroking ever so carefully, sending shivers down my spine. I didn't think he could be this gentle, he seemed like the opposite.  
His hands found my hips again. A muffled moan escaped my lips, and his hands gripped harder. I gasped.

"Don't go round givin' me the wrong idea, doll" He breathed, "Or else you'll have to pry me off of ye"

I glanced back at him, and I don't think I've ever seen that expression on him before. He looked somewhat disheveled, eyes clouded with....something.

"Roll over." He suddenly said, and lifted himself off my legs "C'mon"

I shifted and layed down on my back. "My back feels alot better.." I stated, and stretched slightly.

"Any other pain ye want me to take care of?" He smiled and sat down on my legs again. I swallowed.

"Uhm.."

He leaned down, both hands on either side of my head. I looked up at him, feeling my face grow hotter by the second. Was he always this pretty?

"Im waitin" He seemed impatient. A part of me wanted to see what would happen if I didnt answer.

"My lips" I finally whispered. _Kiss me you bastard, you've been flirting with me for weeks. ___

____

__

"Your lips?" He chuckled, and god how had I not noticed how hot he was when he smiled.

I nodded, and his lips came crashing into mine. I jumped, my hands crawling up and to grab his arms. He felt so warm, I didn't want him to let me go. The kiss was rough, like he had been wanting this ever since he first put his hands on me. He groaned, pushing my body down into the matress. My toes curled and I gripped the sleeves of his shirt, my moans muffled against him. His mouth wandered down to my neck, biting and leaving marks. I couldn't help the sounds of pleasure that spilled from my lips. I figured I'd let him know I wanted more without actually having to use words, seeing he'd never let me live it down if i begged him to touch me. Seems like the noises I made worked. Maybe a little too well, it was like I could feel him getting more excited. Like a low humming of electricity coming from him. I could only assume it was beacause he was not human. The thought of him being able to control that feeling...could he increase it? The thought of his hand down my pants like that- I had to stop myself from daydreaming, or I'd be soaked before we even got to that part.  
Anti's hands roamed my body, and he paused to pull my shirt off. I squeaked when he slid his arms under me, lifting me to get my bra off. It was tossed onto the floor, and before I could protest his lips were on my chest. I didn't think my face could grow any hotter. 

"Anti-" I whispered, hands crawling up to grab his hair.

I squirmed and whined under him, his kisses trailing down, reaching my shorts. He sat up, starting to pull them off. I started to get more aware of the fact that I was almost naked. I usually wasn't the person to feel too self concious about my looks, but suddenly exposed like this infront of Anti out of all people, I couldnt help but to feel the urge to cover up.

"Why am I the only one stripping" I complained, covering my chest with my arm. He grinned, and pulled his shirt off, slowly. God he knew what he was doing to me. Watching him slowly pull his tight t-shirt off awoke something in me, like someone set me on fire. I could feel a burning knot in my stomach. I must have been very obvious staring, 'cause he threw me a cocky smirk as he tossed the shirt away aswell.

"Been waitin' for this?" Was his voice always so hot?

I cocked an eyebrow "Says the one who couldn't keep his hands to himself"

His smirk dissapeared for a second, but quickly came back. "Always quick on yer tongue, see how cocky ye are when you're screaming my name"

That shut me up.

Shorts came off, underwear at the same time. I squirmed, clamping my legs shut. It felt weird, I felt so exposed, but Anti's lips on mine quickly wiped those thoughts away. I relaxed into the bed and let my hands explore his body. Tracing up his arms, to his neck, down his chest. He shuddered under my touch, pressing his body closer to me. His hand slowly crept down my stomach. I gasped and arched my back as fast as his hands slid down between my legs. He laughed, mumbling something under his breath about how sensitive I was. I was gonna say something back, but slow, stroking motions had me moaning, and his mouth found my neck again. He found that sweet spot right under my ear, the sudden feeling having me moan out his name. That must have gotten him excited, cause he kept attacking that same spot and his hand started moving faster.

"Uhn...Ah- Anti" I felt embarrassed about the words that came out of my mouth, but with every moan and every time I said his name he seemed to lose a bit more composure, which made him rougher. And god, it felt too good.

I pressed my body into his, desperate for every little touch I could get. His fingers stopped, but before I could complain he slid one inside instead. I squeaked, grabbing his hair harder. It earned a growl from him, and he started fucking me with his hand. One finger turned to two, and all I could get out were embarrrassing needy noises and cries of his name. I was reaching my limit, squrming and pressing against his hand.

"Uhmn...Ant- Anti...close, getting close" 

He growled, and I was left with dissapointment as his fingers left me.

"Hey- no, please I was about-" My protest was cut off as he stood up and threw the rest of his clothes off.

"Oh" I mumbled.

"What, ye think you're the only one here that's gonna have fun?" He laughed, crawling up ontop of me again. "Ye ready to cry out my name, doll?" He teased, and I slapped his arm.

"As if you'd ever get close to feeling that good" I shot back, not able to help my instinct to tease him back. I cherished my friendship with Anti, it was like I had known him for years. Constant banter back and forth, but in this situation, talking back was maybe not my best move. He looked at me lust in his eyes, and I regretted my words pretty quickly. He slammed into me, stealing my breath out of my lungs. I had set him off, and I was gonna pay for it. His pace was rough, and he pushed me into the matress, looking down at me. I winced at first, the sudden feeling causing discomfort, but it quickly dissapeared.

"What was that, girlie?"

I moaned as he rolled his hips, hitting my sweet spot.

"Yer just a brat, aren't ye"

I whined, grabbing and holding onto his arm.

"Seems like I need to teach you some manners" He hit my sweet spot again. I cried out, arching off the bed.

"You gonna be a good girl and come?"

I turned my head and shut my eyes. God, having him call me that should NOT be that hot.

Anti just laughed at my reaction, "Did I hit a nerve, doll? Are you my good girl?"

I refused to look at him, grabbing onto the blanket, biting my tongue. What was this man doing to me, never did I think Id enjoy pet names like this. His pace slowed down. "If yer gonna be a brat about it, maybe I'll just stop"

I shot my eyes open, shooting him an angry glare. He smirked like that again, god I wanted to hit him.

"Don't." I breathed.

"Don't what, girlie?" He cocked his head.

He rolled his hips ever so slowly. I cried out and threw my head back. How good it felt started to cloud my judgement, and my shame. I didn't want him to stop, even if I had to beg.

"Don't... don't stop" I choked.

"Good girl." He growled, leaning down to kiss me again. I sighed into his touch, relief as the pace picked up and I felt myself getting closer to the edge. My hands made their way up to his neck, holding him close. I never thought Anti out of all people would be interested in small things like kissing or holding hands, but he didn't seem to mind when I kissed him or stroked his cheek. In fact, he leaned into my touch, which only made me want more. If it was because of the fact that he was turned on and needy or if he actually enjoyed being close, I didn't bother to think about now. I wasn't able to, not when he started going faster, his breaths growing more frantic and uneven. It was a heavenly sound.

"Shit, doll....feel so good" His voice came out raspy, and god did it sound hot. It didnt take long for me to get to the edge again. My breaths grew more rapid, words getting more difficult to form. "Anti-" was all I could get out before I feel apart, grasping him and chanting his name. He groaned as I came, and his thrusts got desperate, chasing the edge. All I could do was hold on as he kept going, my bliss slowly dissapearing as I turned oversensitive. I whined, hitting his arm, trying to tell him, but all I tried to say was swallowed by my gasps and whimpers.

"Almost-" He groaned, "Just a little- hold on sweetheart" 

"Uhnmn- antii-"

The feeling was getting too much, and I grew desperate. Tensing up, I clenched down on him, earning a shaky moan which would have set me off again if I wasnt so sore. Finally, he fell apart too, followed by curses and oh so wonderful sounds as he said my name. With a few last, hard thrusts he growled against my skin, biting down on my neck as he road out his orgasm. Crying out again, I held him close, until he also relaxed, falling down ontop of me. I tried catching my breath, falling limp against the bed.

After catching his breath for a few seconds, Anti rolled off me and layed down next to me, one arm still over my chest. Silence filled the room, as I wasn't sure what to say, and Anti seemed content enough closing his eyes for a second.

Embarrassment started to catch up with me, realizing what we had done. Never did I think my friendship with Anti would lead to anything like this. It had been in the back of my head to be honest, especially when he'd throw his arm around my shoulder. Or when he'd playfully shove me whenever I called him an idiot. He always seemed to move away if I got too close or tried to hold him. I never really understood fully why, and I just assumed he wasn't much for intimacy of any kind. I never pushed my luck on the subject, so I kept my distance, letting him decide when he wanted me close and when he wanted space.

"That...uhm.." I mumbled, trying to break the silence. I couldn't find the words, though. The awkward situation was saved as Anti threw the blanket over us, giving me an excuse to hide my face a bit. "Why ya all shy for now, huh?" He dragged a hand through my hair. "Seems you weren't ashamed when you were moaning my name-" I shoved a pillow in his face, earning a laugh from him. "I ain't wrong!" He cackled from underneath the pillow. Not being able to contain my laughter either, I fell face down into the matress and decided I'd stay here.

"Doesn't give you the right to say it though, you moron." My voice was muffled, and I felt him move next to me. A kiss was pressed to the top of my head, the tender gesture making my stomach flutter and caused my face to grow warm again.

"You're kinda cute, when you're not being a pain in my ass." His voice had me smiling like an idiot, pressing my face further into the bed. I took a breath, and propped myself up on my elbows to face him. He had that smug grin on his face, and I rolled my eyes, turning around to lay down with my back against him.

"Hey, don't give me the cold shoulder here" The bed shifted as he moved. "How's your pain?" His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. His breath was on my neck and I shivered at the sensation. 

"Gone" I sighed, closing my eyes and yawning. Exhuastion was catching up, even though I'd been resting so much today. He had just stolen the last bit of energy I had, and I was starting to feel it. I pushed myself back against him, and was met by his legs tangling themselves with mine. 

"That's good" He hummed, burying his face into my neck. I smiled to myself. "I never took you for a cuddly person." I giggled. He snorted, nibbling my neck. "Don't get too cocky, you should feel honored I put up with ye like this. Yer lucky you're so soft."

I hummed, feeling myself drift closer and closer to sleep.

It got quiet for a minute. "Was this a part of your plan when you decided to try and 'befriend' me?" I broke the silence, laughing a bit.

His chest rumbled and he let out a raspy chuckle. "Not really. But it was kinda in the back of my head, to be honest"

I let out an accusing "Hah!", turning my head slightly and looking back. "Creep" He squeezed me with a smile "Watch yer tongue, doll". I giggled, closing my eyes and letting myself fall asleep.

When I woke up the next morning Anti was gone, but I had a feeling he'd be back soon. If not for another round, then to steal everything in my kitchen again. So much for personal space....I already missed having him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments or kudos to tell me how im doing lol


	3. An introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home to a new face in the livingroom...

It was late, and the sun had already set. My arms were heavy and it felt like I was dragging myself forward.

Work had been rough today. I woke up feeling tired, even though I slept alright. There was more to do than ever this morning, and it didn't calm down until the last 2 hours before my shift ended. I just wanted to get home and sleep.

Maybe Anti was chilling infront of the TV when I'd open the door. He sometimes made himself at home, and I didn't really mind. I liked living alone, but sometimes coming home to company was nice. Especially if I could convince him to rub my back or play with my hair until i fell asleep. As I was getting closer to my house, I saw that the light in the window facing the street was on. I smiled, that meant Anti was indeed at my place. 

After maybe the third time of me coming home and getting scared shitless 'cause Anti popped around the corner, I had made him promise to turn on this light which I could see from the street. So when I got home, i'd know if he was there or not. He actually listened to me, and only tricked me to scare me once. _I ignored him for the rest of the evening, and he promised to not do it again. ___

__I dug up my keys from my bag, and a wave of relief washed over me as I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I felt dirty, sweaty and gross. I needed a shower. Kicking off my shoes and throwing my jacket on the floor, I made my way further in._ _

__"Anti? I had a fucking shit day today, how do you feel about ordering pizza or something?" I called out, peeking into the kitchen. Empty. He must be in the livingroom, of perhaps taking a nap upstairs._ _

__"Anti? Where ya at?" Turning around, I headed towards the livingroom. I smiled when I saw a figure standing by the TV. "There you are, why didn't you answ-" I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at the person infront of me. It wasn't Anti. Panic rushed over me, the room was too dark for me to make out his features. There was a second of silence, which felt like minutes. All kinds of images flashed through my mind. Do I run? Fight? How did they get in? Were there more?_ _

__"My apologizes" His voice was like silk. "I didn't realize how dark it had become." He took a step forward, reaching for the switch to a lamp next to the couch. I flinced when it lit up, hurting my eyes. As fast as it turned on however, I immediately recognized who I had infront of me._ _

__"Dark-" My voice came out a whisper._ _

__"Pleasure. I hope you don't find me rude for doing so, but I read through a book while waiting for you to come home. You have good taste, I quite enjoyed it." I only now noticed the book in his hand. Turning around, he put it back on the shelf up against the wall. "I seemed to get a bit too invested, as I almost didn't hear you arrive until you called out."_ _

__I stood there, just staring. I had no idea I would meet anyone new today, let alone Dark. I probably looked as confused I felt, 'cause he stepped forward and spoke again,_ _

__"Anti suggested I came to visit. He is busy with some...errands tonight, but insisted I introduced myself. He told me of the light in the window- "He gestured to the lamp in the hallway "To make sure I wouldn't startle you."_ _

__"That...you already kinda did." I gave him a nervous smile. His presence really was... something. Anti had it too. This kind of, how do I put it, aura perhaps? Anti's aura was easy to feel, when we were in the same room I would feel him being there. Dark was no different, but his was also not the same. Standing here, looking at him, it was as the rest of the world became quiet. Other noises muffled, and I could only focus on the man infront of me. It was almost soothing, in a weird way. His voice was smooth, making my knees weak, and I was struggling to look away from him._ _

__He huffed, a subtle smile on his face "I apologize. That was not my intention."_ _

__"No worries..."_ _

__The room fell silent. I wasn't sure what to do, or say, but it felt like Dark was waiting for me to make some sort of move. I took the opportunity to study him a bit closer. I could almost see the blue and red outlines surrounding him. It was barely noticable at first. His expression was hard to read, but I think he was smiling, just a little bit? I hope so.  
His suit. A white, clean suit. There wasn't much to say about it really. Except the fact that he looked very good in it._ _

__"Are you alright?"_ _

___Shit. How long had I been staring. ____ _

____"Uhm- yeah, yeah, sorr- sorry. Its just- it's been a long day." I stuttered, taking a deep breath. "Im sorry if I...kept you waiting, but could I be so rude and ask you to wait just a bit longer? I feel like im in no shape to introduce myself- I need a shower."_ _ _ _

____"Of course." His expression softened. "Please, take your time. I will wait here."_ _ _ _

____"Thank you, sir." I hurried up the stairs, towards the bathroom. _Why the fuck did I call him sir? _____ _ _

______Closing and locking the door behind me, I sighed. This was not how I expected my night to go. And I was still hungry. Anti, why couldn't you be here as, I dont know, moral support or something instead of just sending Dark over suddenly. The hell, man.  
Throwing my clothes off, I turned the water on and stepped into the shower. I stood there for a good 5 minutes, just letting the water run down my face. It felt relaxing, as if the stress from today just washed off. Quickly washing myself a bit, I stepped back outside, throwing a towel around me to dry up. I dried my hair a a little bit, not bothering to get it completely dry. Sneaking out with the towel around me, I hurried into my room to get myself some new clothes. I couldn't decide wether to dress "normal" or get in PJ's, but decided to put on my best sweatpants and a "prettier" shirt.  
As I made my way down the stairs, I was hit by the smell of food. My stomach grumbled, and I hurried into the kitchen. Dark was seated at the table, a book in hand, with a box of pizza infront of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where did you get the pizza?!" I exclamied, jogging up to the table and opening the box. I was met with a heavenly smell and god, I've never felt so hungry before._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You mentioned you wanted to eat, so I decided to fix some food while you got cleaned up." His eyes didn't leave the page. Sitting down, I hesitated._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What do I owe you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He looked up at me. "Nothing, dear, it is my treat. It feels only fair since I came by without a warning."_ _ _ _ _ _

______I blinked, feeling somewhat bad._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You didn't have to-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm well aware. Now please, eat. You said you had a long day?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______I nodded, picking up a slice and taking a bite. Dark put the book down again, shifting his attention to me._ _ _ _ _ _

______"So tell me, what do you do?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______I didn't expect someone like Dark to care about what I worked with and such, but I didn't question it. I wasn't sure what to talk about, so I didn't mind if he carried the conversation a bit.  
It was mostly Dark asking about me, a few questions about Anti aswell, how we met and such. I had no idea if he knew Anti and I were....a bit more than friends, so I kept that to myself. Not that he asked if we were dating, but I was careful not to include any details which might give it away._ _ _ _ _ _

When I had finished dinner, we moved to the livingroom. I sat down on one side of the couch, Dark on the other. Once again, he was carrying the conversation. I wasn't sure what to ask him, so it mostly turned into he asking me something, me rambling for a good 2 minutes, then asking him "how about you?" The fact that I was worn out from work didn't exactly help my situation either. We ended up discussing the book he had borrowed while waiting for me, and I honestly wasn't surprised he enjoyed reading. He seemed like the type. I shamefully admitted that the books I owned were mostly for decoration. Sure, I had read some, but I found it hard getting my hands on books I thoroughly enjoyed nowadays. When I was younger I could plow through an entire book in a day, but I ran out of interesting books after a while. Dark suggested a few he knew of, and I promised I'd look into them when I had the chance.

"Anti is not much for reading books, so it's nice being able to discuss it with someone." His posture was more relaxed from when I first layed eyes on him. He seemed more comfortable in my prescence, which made me happy. I could tell his guard wasn't all the way down though.

"I could imagine. No offense to Anti" I chuckled. "He just doesn't seem like the type to have the patience to read an entire story like that."

Dark nodded, "He much more enjoys movies."

Sitting facing Dark, I was resting my side against the couch with my legs pulled up against me. I felt my body become heavier the more we spoke, and couldn't resist the temptation of resting my head against the couch too. Dark continued talking, about what I couldn't grasp completely. I gave him a low "mmhm" here and there, feeling rude that I wasn't listening, but struggling to zone back in when I was already zoned out. Eyes getting heavy aswell, I let them close, still making an occasional sound to let Dark knew I was listening _even though I clearly wasn't. _  
I don't fully remember when I eventually drifted off. All I recall is being woken up as two arms slipped around me, lifting me off the couch. I opened my eyes just a little bit, and was met with total darkness. It must have been in the middle of the night, only the faintest of light coming from the nearby streetlights outside. I glanced up at the figure above me, but my vision was blurry. It was alright though. Anti had carried me to bed before, and right now I didn't mind at all. I was too tired to protest, anyway. My thoughts landed on what I could remember from before I fell asleep. I was in the couch. Dark was talking- oh no, I fell asleep during the conversation. I would be more ashamed, but I mostly felt like an asshole.__

__"Anti-" My voice came out like a raspy whisper. "Can you tell Dark... I'm sorry for falling asleep. It was rude, I know. I just-" The urge to yawn interrupted me. "-I was so tired." I crawled up into a ball in Anti's arms, resting my head against his shoulder. He hummed in response, and I felt him carrying me upstairs. He put me down gently on the bed, pulling a blanket over me. I happily buried myself under it, sighing._ _

__"Tell Dark to come over another time" I mumbled before drifting off. "He was really nice to talk to."_ _

__And then I was asleep again._ _

__When I woke up the next day, I felt sweaty and gross. I was still fully dressed, so no big surprise why. I crawled out of bed to take a quick shower. Standing up, I noticed Anti fast asleep on the other side of the bed. He must have gone to sleep after tucking me in. With a yawn and a stretch, I made my way into the bathroom. I put the water to colder than I usually prefered, feeling way too warm after sleeping in clothes. After quickly washing myself off, I went back to my bedroom and put on clean pyjamas. I must have woken Anti up when opening the closet, 'cause I heard him shift in the bed._ _

__"You awake?" I asked, pulling a shirt over my head. I just heard a low mumble in response as he pulled the blankets up over him._ _

__"Thanks for carrying me to bed yesterday" I sat down on the edge of the bed. "I must have passed out while Dark talked."_ _

__Anti rolled over to his back, opening his eyes. "The hell ya talking about?"_ _

__"You carried me to bed?" I snorted, scratching my head. "Remember?"_ _

__"Doll, you were passed out on the bed when I came over."_ _

__I stared at him. "But I remember you carrying me-"_ _

__"Wasn't me. You sure you didn't dream it or somethin'?"_ _

__"No I- I didn't dream it. Are you sure?"_ _

__Anti grinned, sitting up. "Did Dark carry you?"_ _

__I pondered for a second. "No, I doubt he did. Did you meet him when you came over?"_ _

__"I was here at like 3am, the house was empty." He sounded amused. "Seems like Darky softened up to ya, huh? Carrying ya to bed like a true gentleman."_ _

__I hit his arm, earning a snicker from him. "Give me your phone. Let me text him."_ _

__Anti pointed to his pants, thrown on the floor. I got up and dug his phone out of his pocket, opening his textmessages. When I opened his previous conversation with Dark, I couldn't help but to read it._ _

__\- i bet you'll like her_ _

__\- Why do you want me to meet her so bad? I have matters to attend to._ _

__\- shes a fan, and i think shes cool, so i think you should. dont be an ass_ _

__\- You are unbearable sometimes. But fine. I will be there._ _

__\- cool. remember the light thing_ _

__\- I will._ _

__The conversation ended there. Then another message from Dark._ _

__\- She is fast asleep. I locked the door. I put her key under the flowerpot outside. Tell her I enjoyed the company._ _

__I swallowed. So he did carry me to bed? Hesitating for a second, I started typing._ _

__\- Hi Dark, this is Y/N. Im so sorry for falling asleep on you. I really did enjoy talking to you, but i was exhuasted from work. Did you get me to bed? Anti says he didnt. Just wondering. Thank you for dinner, and for the talk_ _

__I clicked send. My heart beat a bit faster. I was about to put the phone down, but changed my mind, and started to type again._ _

__\- oh and thanks for locking the door. I owe you. Wanna meet again sometime? C:_ _

__I stared at the phone, waiting for a reply. Then I felt stupid, he probably didn't check his phone every minute, so I shouldn't expect an answer right away. I was surprised he even had a phone, really. Dragging my hand through my hair, I looked over at Anti. He had rolled over again, sleeping already. I snorted, for someone who technically didn't need to sleep, he sure passed out fast. Just as I was about to head back to bed and join him, the phone vibrated in my hand. It was embarrassing how quickly I whipped it back up to check._ _

__\- Goodmorning, Y/N. I did indeed get you to bed. Do not worry, I understand you were worn out. As I said yesterday, you don't owe me anything. I quite enjoyed the talk. Send me your number, and we can discuss meeting up another time further._ _

__My heart did a little dance, and a smile spread on my face. I wasn't sure why, but I was excited. I typed in my number, hesitating for a second before I hit send. I stared at the phone for a moment, then decided to add a ' <3' after my number, before hitting send. Throwing the phone away, I jumped into bed and got under the covers again. I felt like a stupid schoolgirl texting her crush, but I really couldn't help but to look forward to meeting him again. Crawling up next to Anti, I decided to close my eyes for a bit longer._ _


	4. Thunder and his touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather gets worse and you long for a bit of a distraction from it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry that it took me a bit to get this up. I've had a few rough days and therefor, this chapter will be kinda soft lol. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

A storm had been making its way over us the last few days.

Slamming my door open and throwing myself inside, I let out a loud sigh. I was soaked to the bone, a stinging sensation all over my face from the ice cold rain attacking me as I ran home. I didn't live that far from work and I enjoyed walking, but days like this I hated it. How long had I been out, maybe 20-30 minutes? And it was more than enough to have me shivering from the cold.

Throwing my jacket off, I made my way directly to the bathroom, filling up the tub with warm water. I took my clothes off, stepping in carefully. The sudden warmth from the bath on my still cold skin made me draw in a sharp breath, but I got used to it quickly and let myself sink further down. I sighed, feeling my muscles relax. A loud buzzing caught my attention, and I saw my phone sticking out from my pocket, lighting up from a textmessage. I reached down to the floor where I had thrown my pants and fished it up. It was from Anti. We had planned on doing something tonight, which I forgot about until now.

\- hey, u home?

\- Just got home, whats up?

\- some stuff came up and i dont think i can come over until like after 12am. wanna chill another time?

I hummed, feeling a bit dissapointed. But I was also quite tired, so maybe it was for the best.

\- Yea sure, im pretty tired anyway. Talk to ya soon <3

\- sorry doll, ill make it up to u

\- Hey is fine, dw about it dude

\- should i send dark over so u dont have to eat alone? im with him rn i could ask

I hesitated for a second. It _would _be nice to have some company while eating. But I was also still tired. Before I could even begin typing an answer, Anti texted again.__

__\- he's comin over_ _

__I rolled my eyes. Guess company it is._ _

__\- Fucker- Alright, i wouldnt mind some company. Just give him a warning that im pretty tired so i might be a bit slow_ _

__\- ur always slow_ _

__\- bitch_ _

__- <3_ _

__I smirked, letting my phone drop on the carpet and sinking back into the bath. I had about a minute or two of peaceful silence, _except for the loud rain smacking against the window, _before I was startled by the sudden sound of a knock against the bathroom door.___ _

____"Hel- hello?" I called out, reaching out for my towel in a hurry._ _ _ _

____"It's me, dear." Dark answered from the other side. I relaxed again._ _ _ _

____"Jeez man, a little warning? Didn't think you'd be here already."_ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask if you'd like me to prepare something to eat?"_ _ _ _

____"If it's not too much trouble?" I smiled, feeling spoiled already. "You don't need to make anything complicated."_ _ _ _

____"I'll prepare something. Be ready in about 30 minutes or so." I heard him walk away towards the kitchen. And once again, I let myself sink back into the warm water. I felt really lucky. Sure, sometimes Anti would spoil me, he was a pretty alright cook too, but he mostly bought me food. Which I didn't mind at all, junkfood is as nice as a cooked meal most of the time. But Dark had also picked up the habit of looking after me most of the time. It felt...a bit weird, but also really nice. Anti and I were, I suppose kind of dating. Dark was still only a friend. He had told me before he enjoyed my company and liked having someone else to talk to than Anti. 'Cause he wasn't really able to walk up to a random person and befriend them, seeing the fact that he wasn't fully human or whatever. However you could best describe what Dark and Anti are. I had friends besides from them, but there was something extra about hanging out with these two. Obviously, with Anti there was kisses and cuddling and things like that. But not with Dark, seeing that we were....just friends. And I never really thought about making a move with Dark, seeing that I had Anti. Sure, Dark was attractive, but that was never an option in my head. Until of course, Anti had joked about "sharing" me with Dark. Only that it wasn't fully a joke. Anti was alright with me being more than friends with Dark. _As long as I didn't leave him for Dark, he stated, but I made it very clear that I would never _. He just casually told me "yeah if you like Dark too go for it". Okay, maybe not fully like that, but to sum it up. I felt surprised that he didn't mind me doing something with Dark, but I didn't dislike the idea either. I liked both of them, I guess. And since the day Anti and I talked about that, I felt more nervous around Dark. I wanted to try and touch him more, hold him, sit close to him, maybe even kiss him? But I was never sure how he felt. So I didn't do anything. I just enjoyed his touch a bit more, looked at him a bit longer than I used to, thought about him more often.___ _ _ _

______"Are you alright in there?" Dark's voice woke me up from my thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uh- what? Yeah? What's up?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Dinner is ready in about about a minute, are you on your way up?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ah, shit. I got lost in my thoughts and forgot about dinner._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Uh, yeah- yeah, sorry, I got distracted! I'll be there in a second!" I called out, jumping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around me. I quickly dried my hair a bit, not caring nearly enough to get in completely dry. Before I made my way to the kitchen, I went into my room and threw some comfy clothes on. As I pulled my shirt over my head, I realized how much worse the weather had become. The rain was hitting the window with such force, and the wind had really picked up. It was dark outside, and I couldn't see any stars, let alone the moon. I shuddered, and made my way to the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _

______The table was neatly made, with a lit candle standing in the middle, casting a soft light. Dinner was still warm thankfully, and it smelled heavenly. Dark was sitting at one end of the table, and I sat down at the opposite side. He had a plate aswell._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're joining me in eating tonight?" I smiled. It was always nicer when he ate aswell._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Im actually quite proud of this meal, so I figured I'd share it with you, if that's alright."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Of course." I smiled, reaching over and putting some on my plate, immediately digging in. It tasted as good as I thought, and I let out a sound of pure joy._ _ _ _ _ _

______"This is so good. Thank youuu." I said, happily taking another bite._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dark didn't answer, but I saw a faint smile on his face. It gave me butterflies whenever I made him smile. He almost looked a bit smug, but I decided not to comment on it, enjoying the moment as long as I could instead._ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _

______Dinner was great, and it was nice having someone to talk to while eating aswell. When we both finished, I insisted on taking care of the dishes. Dark tried to argue, but I waved him off and sent him out of the kitchen. It was the least I could do.  
As I was finishing up, the weather caught my attention again. There was a rumble in the distance, and my heartbeat picked up for a second. _'Not fucking thunder.' _I thought. _'Anything but thunder.' _  
I was aware that storms couldn't hurt me, atleast not when it was just a "normal" storm like this. But boy, that doesn't stop me from hating them. They're cool from a distance, and I quite enjoy rain on its own, but like this? Not a fan. But I ignored it for now, and made my way into the livingroom. Sitting down next to Dark, I put on some TV to distract myself._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________The room fell silent as we both watched the screen. Those thoughts started creeping up again, about how I was more than tempted to make some sort of move on Dark. Even just sitting closer to him. Glancing over, he was still watching the screen, sitting with one arm resting on the back of the couch, just behind me. God what I wouldn't do to have his arm around me instead.  
I shifted in my seat slightly, making it seem like I was just changing into a more comfortable position. But as I did, I also moved ever so closer to Dark. His gaze was still on the TV. He didn't seem to notice. 5 minutes passed, and I shifted again, moving a bit closer. Another 5 minutes, and I did it again. My legs were pretty much touching his. I was close enough to lean against him, but I couldn't quite find the courage to. I still wasn't sure how Dark felt, I wasn't even sure how comfortable he was with physical contact. It made me a bit sad, but I decided to not push my luck. Maybe he hated physical contact, maybe it would ruin our friendship if I made things awkward? I didn't want to fuck anything up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I jumped as an arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"If you wanted me to hold you, you could have asked."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________My cheeks turned red, and I kept my gaze on the TV. Suddenly Dark was sitting pressed against my side, his arm holding me in place. I could feel him looking at me, and I heard in his voice that he was smiling. Teasing, even. He sounded like he was teasing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I was just a bit cold." I mumbled, not taking my eyes off the TV. Why did he make me so shy and flustered like a damn crushing child. I felt stupid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He hummed, squeezing my side, causing me to squeak. He turned his attention back to the TV. _'Screw it.' _I took a deep breath. _'I'll just do it.' _Pulling my legs up from the floor, I shifted and leaned against his side. His hand left me as I moved, but quickly found its place on my hip as I settled down pressed against him. My legs were pulled up against me, almost resting in his lap. The sudden feeling of him so close had me smiling, and I relaxed into his touch. My face was most likely as red as ever, but I didn't care._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________My victory was short lived though, as a sudden crash of thunder sent me flying. _Flying into his lap, but I was too startled to realize. _  
The TV turned off, along with the other lights in the house.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Oh no." I whined, pushing myself closer to Dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"It's just the storm. Nothing to be scared of."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Oh he was definitely teasing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Maybe you should head to bed, it is quite late after all."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Dissapointment washed over me, not wanting to leave this moment just yet. But he was right, it was getting late. And I had stuff to do in the morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You're probably right." I sighed, standing up. "God, I can't see shit." I groaned as I started making my way around the couch. I yelped as I hit my foot on the table, almost stumbling back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"MOTHERFUCK-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Two hands were on my shoulders, and I took a break from yelling and looked back. I couldn't see much though, but I was surprised how quickly Dark had appeared behind me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Be careful. I'll get you upstairs."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Thanks, but it's fine-" I started, beginning to walk again. I was interrupted however, when I felt Dark's arms scoop me up off the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Wait- Dark its fine, I can walk on my own." My arms instinctively went around his neck, accidently getting my face too close to his. I opened my mouth to say something, but when I found him looking down at me I lost my train of thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Seems like the table disagrees." _Okay yeah, he was being a smug bastard. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I rested my head against his shoulder as he carried me to the bedroom. The only good thing about it being this dark was that he couldn't see me blush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Another loud crack of lightning, followed by a loud rumble which seemed to shake the house. I flinced, gripping Dark harder. I hated how loud it was.  
Putting me down on the bed, I was surprised as he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "Will you be able to sleep like this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________My words didn't seem to come out. I wanted to tell him yes, assure him I was fine. It was only some stupid thunder. But a part of me wanted him to hold me again. I didn't want him to leave, but asking him to babysit me 'cause I was afraid felt embarrassing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lightning struck, and I flinced again. It lit up the room, allowing me to see him properly, just for a second. I expected him to laugh at me, but his expression was soft. He looked worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"No." I whispered, shaking my head. "I won't-.....could you stay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He pressed another kiss to my forehead. "Of course."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I pulled the blankets over me, hesitating for a second. I didn't want to sleep in pants, but I wasn't about to stand up and just strip, even if the room was dark. With the blanket covering me, I kicked my sweatpants off and threw them on the floor. I heard footsteps, as Dark made his way to my desk. I was about to ask what he was doing, when I realized he was taking his clothes off aswell. I didn't realize he intended on laying down with me, but I wasn't going to complain either.  
It brought a smile to my face when I realized he was folding his clothes neatly, placing them on my chair. I almost laughed, but then I heard him unbuckling his belt and I immediately threw myself down onto the bed. I couldn't just stare at him, that'd be incredibly creepy. So I buried myself into the blankets and waited. His footsteps were soft as he made his way back to the bed, and I felt it dip as he crawled under the covers. The thunder shook the house, and I moved closer to him as fast as he layed down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I take it thunder isn't your favorite?" He broke the silence, pressing his hand ever so sofly against my cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I don't like when it's this close." I mumbled, relaxing slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Another kiss against my forehead. My heart skipped a beat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"It can't hurt you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I know..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Especially not when I'm here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________My toes curled and my face heat up, did he have any idea what he was doing to me? I pulled the blanket up, hiding my face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What's wrong?" His voice was so smooth, so...hot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You" My voice was muffled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Me?" He huffed, pulling the blanket down from my face. I looked up at him. Lightning struck outside, and it lit up the room again. He was so pretty. I wish the lights would turn back on, just so I could see him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Do you even realize how-" _hot you are _I wanted to say, but I felt too ashamed to even try. "You're really nice. And pretty. And sweet. And....attractive." I looked away, too embarrassed to watch his reaction to my sudden confession.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You're just so... I dont know. I hate how nervous I get around you. How much impact just your voice has on me. I want you to hold me, to kiss me, I don't know. Do you even realize how-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________My stupid rambling was interrupted when his lips were pressed against mine. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer as he rolled over ontop of me. My brain stopped working for a second, but I quickly kissed back, happily wrapping my arms around him. The kiss was soft and careful, but also impatient and passionate. I melted into his touch, the sound of the storm not bothering me anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I understand why Anti enjoys your company so." He breathed as he pulled away. "You are absolutely adorable."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I couldn't think of any smart replies, I just started up at him. I couldn't help but to bury my hand in his hair, stroking down towards his neck. He felt so warm. I wanted to feel him, hold him, kiss him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Enough" He kissed me quick, "You need to rest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I let out an annoyed sound, pulling him down to kiss him one last time. He growled against me, sending a shiver down my spine. But he gave in, kissing me hungrily. I let my hand trace down from his shoulders to his chest, but was stopped as he grabbed it, suddenly pulling away. Pressing a soft kiss to my palm, he moved down to lay next to me again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"It is late. But I will happily take care of you another time." Those words made my stomach flip. He sounded so...different. I could hear he was as worked up as I was. But he had a bit more self control, it seemed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Now," he pulled me close, holding me gently. "Sleep, darling."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His body relaxed, and I yawned, realizing that I was indeed tired. Resting my head against his chest, I felt myself drift away, as he gently stroked my head. I didn't know Dark could be so gentle, but I was enjoying it too much. I fell asleep quickly, the storm seemed way further away now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Some help waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut time smut time smut time-

My bed was so soft.  
Like a wonderful warm hug, holding me ever so softly. I did _not_ want to get up.

Yesterday I stayed up late, watching some TV series and just forgetting about time. I got to bed at around 3am, and now it was 10am. A decent amount of sleep, but I didn't want to wake up yet. I was off work today, and there were no particular things I had to do, so why not sleep in a bit?

Except the fact that there was a certain guy in my house, who thought that you shouldn't sleep away the entire morning.

"Y/N? It's getting quite late" Dark's voice came from my doorway. "Shouldn't you get up and get something to eat?"

I groaned, shifting and pulling the blankets up over me. I didn't know why Dark was even here. I mean, both he and Anti liked to pop in here and there. And I didn't mind. But sometimes I wondered what they did of they arrived when I was asleep, or not home.  
Dark's steps approached my bed.

"Don't wanna get up." I mumbled, eyes still closed. The bed dipped as he sat down next to me.

"I can make you some breakfast?"

"Don't wanna get up."

"Are you going to sleep away the entire morning?"

"Yyyyes."

He sighed, leaning over me and resting his hand on my cheek.

"It is quite boring here without you keeping me company."

I smiled, putting my hand over his, leaning into the touch.

"Atleast open your eyes."

I shook my head. I heard him getting annoyed, but it was fun teasing him a bit.

"What can I do to make you wake up?" His hand fell down to rest at my neck, stroking me carefully with his thumb.

"A kiss." I grinned, eyes still closed. He was silent for a second, then his lips were pressed against mine. I smiled against him, feeling smug that my cheap trick worked. He pulled away, but I didn't open my eyes.

"Look at me." His voice sounded impatient, and it gave me butterflies. There was something extra fun with annoying Dark a bit. Anti always teased back, but Dark just grew more annoyed, and when he was annoyed, his voice got deeper. His touch rougher, his kisses more hungry. Maybe I was just enjoying riling him up and then having him pin me against a wall-

"Not awake yet, sorry~" I smirked. He grumbled and said something under his breath about me being "an actual child", before kissing me again. I giggled against him, grabbing onto his suit and pulling him closer. He growled against me, biting my lip. When he pulled away again, I still kept my eyes closed. He huffed, and I felt him shift on the bed. Before I was able to say something smart, his hand that rested on my neck clenched down, and my eyes opened as I gasped.  
Oh he looked annoyed alright. But he had a smirk on his lips.

"Awake now?" He purred, and his hand gripped harder. I coughed, grabbing his wrist. I was still able to breathe just fine, but it felt a bit uncomfortable. But it also made my stomach flip, and my heart beat faster.

"Alright-" My voice sounded raspy, "You win, Im awake."

"Hmm. Im not sure Im convinced." He hummed, leaning down again, but stopping just an inch away from my lips. His hand kept me firmly in place, making me unable to reach him. "You really shouldn't rile me up if you're not ready to pay the price." He whispered, and my legs clamped shut at the sound of his voice.

"Who said I wasn't ready to pay the price?" I breathed, gripping his wrist harder. He hummed, looking down at my hand, desperately asking for him to let me go. His grip loosened, but didn't leave my throat. I took a deep breath, relieved that the tension was gone. I couldn't deny I liked it when he was in control. Wether he had me pinned or if I simply couldn't resist his voice, it was exciting. He was soft, really, and I knew he wouldn't ever go too far. But I was enjoying this little powerplay or what to call it. And he was enjoying the fact that I was enjoying it. 

"You knew exactly what you were doing." He smirked, looming over me, supporting his weight on his elbows on either side of my head.

"Maybe." I whispered, looking up at him. 

"Do you still want assistance in waking up?" He leaned in closer. I swallowed hard, nodding.

"Im sorry, you're gonna have to use your words." He teased. I glared at him for a second, turning my face away.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I do."

"My apologies, Im not sure I understand." He sounded too happy with himself.

"Please-" I started, only to be interrupted.

"Look at me when you talk to me." He growled. Swallowing, I turned to face him again, opening my mouth,

"Please, kiss me more.."

He let out a low chuckle, before pinning me down and kissing me. I sighed in relief, letting my hands snake around his neck. I gasped in surprise when he suddenly pulled away.

"Hands off."

I did what he said, letting my arms drop down onto the bed on either side of me.  
His lips found mine again, hands roaming all over my body. Sometimes he enjoyed not letting me touch him, having me lay still while he kissed and touched me. Frankly, I hated it, I wanted to touch him too, hold him and feel him. But he enjoyed watching me squirm for a good while, then finally letting me and watching me jump into his arms.  
He bit my lip, causing me to moan, and letting him slip his tongue into my mouth. I gripped the sheets under me, whining and pressing my body against him, desperate for his touch. His lips left mine, pressing a kiss against my forehead.

"Be a good little girl and keep your hands to yourself until I say otherwise." He purred, before moving down, working on getting my clothes off.

I sighed, "Guess that's what I get for pissing you off." He laughed, and I smiled at the sound. He moved up to press a soft kiss on my cheek with a smile, breaking character for a second. A small moment, which I cherished, but then back to his usual ways. Dark sat up, taking his jacket off and rolling up his sleeves. I stayed still, watching impatiently. He moved slowly, not looking at me as he carefully folded the sleeves up to his elbows. _He's doing this on purpose._ I thought. _Bastard's being extra slow._ Almost as he read my thoughts, he shot me a glance, a subtle smile on his lips. Crossing my arms, I cocked an eyebrow.

"Take your time, princess." I grinned.

"Oh, watch your tongue dear. I have all the time in the world." He was looming over me again, kissing softly over my chest. I relaxed into the bed, letting my hands play with his hair. "Hands." He grumbled against my skin, and I reluctantly let him go again. 

"I want to hold you too." I whined, squirming as his tongue lapped over my breast. His right hand stroked my side, slowly moving down to my hip, causing me to shiver under him.

"You can hold me all you want as I ruin you." He growled, and I gasped as his hand suddenly found its way down, pulling my underwear off and tossing them away. "But for now, keep them away. Unless you need me to tie you up." His hand quickly went to work, immediately sliding one digit in and finding my sweet spot. The sudden feeling had me arching into his touch, toes curling and breath hitching.

"Or will you be good?" He purred, not letting me get used to the feeling, going at a rough pace from the start. I threw my head back, reaching for his hand, but quickly stopped myself. A part of me wouldn't mind being tied up, but I decided not to rile him up even more. For now at least.  
Grinding into his hand, I felt myself getting closer and closer to my edge. Dark was content leaning over me, watching me squirm underneath him as his hand did all the work. I kept reaching out for him, stopping just before touching him, and letting my arms fall down to the bed with an annoyed whine. Moans started spilling from my lips as my breaths grew more rapid.

"Dark-"

He hummed, sounding way too pleased with himself.

"Gettin- uhn- im close"

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

I groaned, looking up and meeting his gaze. He had a subtle smirk on his lips, eyes clouded with lust. I felt him add another digit, curling his fingers and pressing his hand into me. The action made me throw my head back, chanting his name and squirming. I was oh so close to the edge, when his voice interrupted my bliss.

"You can't come yet."

I looked at him, whining as he kept going the same pace. I was already so close, and if he didn't slow down I'd fall over the edge any second.

"Sl- slow down." I told him, struggling to keep my composure. That fimilar knot in my stomach was only growing as my heart kept beating faster.

"What was that?" His voice was low, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Slow- aah- slow down, Dark please!" But his pace quickened, making me call out and desperately grabbing his arm to stop him. I fell apart, moaning his name and shaking beneath him. I rode out my orgasm, but when I started to become oversensitive instead he showed no sign of stopping. 

"En- enough! Dark, wai- ahn, please, let- give me a break!" I cried out, trying to move away from him. To my surprise, his hand left me, and I sank into the bed breathing heavily.

"Didn't I say to not touch me?" He said, licking his fingers clean. I swallowed, my face turned bright red at the gesture.  
He started undoing his tie, grabbing both my hands in his and wrapping them up. My protests were swallowed as I was still catching my breath, and I simply let it happen. He tied my hands together and attached the fabric to the bedframe. I gave it a gentle tug, realizing I probably wasn't going to get out of this. Swallowing hard, I watched Dark move down and place himself inbetween my legs.

"Wait, im still sensitive-" Was all I got out before his mouth was on me. I cried out, arching my back and tugging at my restrains. The feeling had me squirming, trying to crawl away from him, but I was no match for his hands, holding my hips and pushing me back into the matress. His fingers dug into my skin, leaving bruises, causing me to hiss. All I could get out were desperate chants of his name and embarrassing whines. I started begging, begging him to slow down and untie me, but it all went unheard. Slowly but surely I went from being oversensitive to getting closer to the edge again. He sucked and lapped at my nub, casuing me to buck my hips against him. He growled, making me shiver and squirm. I couldn't get any words out to warn him, I simply fell apart, shaking and crying out as he held me down, not stopping until I fell limp against the bed, exhuasted.

I closed my eyes, breathing heavily as my body spasmed here and there from the overstimulation. I heard and felt Dark stand up, clothes being thrown to the floor. The bed dipped next to me, and my hands were freed. I opened my eyes, and saw Dark crawling up over me again. He grabbed my wrists, holding my arms down as he placed himself between my legs, searching for my gaze. I gave him a tired nod, letting him know I was okay, and immediately he pushed his entire length in, causing me to gasp and tense up. He hushed me, placing soft kisses over my face, whispering sweet praise of how good I was until I relaxed into the bed again. His pace started slow and sweet, but the more I got used to the feeling of him, the rougher he got. His thrusts got faster, his grip on my wrists harder, his breaths more uneven. I heard him whisper curses under his breath, sitting up and swinging one of my legs over his shoulder. The new position had him hitting my sweet spot over and over, causing me to hiss and tense up around him. I was too tired, letting myself just lay and moan his name as he chased the edge. I kept tensing up, and whenever I clenched down on him he'd let out a raspy moan. He sounded so good when he was like this, I couldn't help but to keep it up just to hear him.

"Don't-" He breathed, glaring at me.

"Watch yourself, dear." He huffed, digging his fingers into my thigh, causing me to flinch. "Unless you're ready for another round after this." I shook my head, earning a low chuckle from him.  
Dark fell down over me, supporting his weight on his elbows as he got closer to the edge.

"Please- I can- can't handle much more" I whined, digging my nails into his biceps. He growled, pace quickening as his moans grew louder. "Dark, sir-" I whispered, and he fell apart, my name spilling out from his lips, groaning as he rode his orgasm out.  
I wrapped my arms around him, stroking from the back of his neck down along his spine. He caught his breath, lifting himself up and showering my face with soft kisses, making me laugh.

"You are so good to me. My good girl, my darling-" He mumbled inbetween kisses. I was grinning as he settled down next to me and pulled the blanket over us. His soft geastures made my stomach flutter.

"Nap time?" I smiled, looking at him with tired eyes.

"Normally, I would refrain from it at this time of the day. But seeing as I went a bit rough on you today, I guess you deserve some rest."

"I would have slept even if you were soft and sweet." I kissed his nose with a grin.

"I know you would have. Now sleep before I change my mind." His arms snaked around me, pulling me closer. He was warm, soft, and I felt safe. It didn't take long before I was asleep.


	6. Anti's soft side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti comes to the rescue when shit's fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some soft shit cause Im feeling a bit down lol so, fluff it is. I dont know why Anti feels soft and comforting to me. He's canonly a pshyco dumbass but idk. He just wants to entertain his fans :] Let me believe he cares for us lmao
> 
> I believe I should give a slight TW! No detailed desciption of self harm or suicide but its slightly hinted and mentioned. So if that makes you uncomfy, here's your chance to bail!

Once every month maybe.  
Once every month I usually had a bad week, where my thoughts were loud and everything just didn't go my way.

My anxiety would spike, I would have long depressive episodes and everything just seemed to get more and more difficult. These periods usually didn't last more that 4 days, sometimes a week. But this episode just wouldn't end. Whatever I tried doing, nothing went right. Cooking? Burned it. Cleaning? Dropped something and broke it or stumbled and hurt myself. Work? Everything went wrong, people were rude. Read a book? Papercut. Just try to fucking nap? Nightmares.  
Small things really, but piled up on eachother they turned bigger. It's like walking down a path of sharp pebbles barefoot. Every now and then, you come across something on the path you just have to pick up. So you take it, and carry it. 2 or 3 small things isn't that bad, but you just keep finding things along the way you need to carry. And for every small thing, no matter how insignificant it might feel, it makes you heavier, increasing the pain of walking along the path, the pebbles digging into your feet with every step.  
And this path just wouldn't end.

I was laying in my bed, scrolling through Instagram without really paying attention to what I was seeing. Time felt like it was slowly melting away, and I decided to atleast get up and stretch my legs. Who knows how long I had been laying there.  
My feet touched the floor and I shivered. Why was it so cold? Now that I thought about it, my entire room was freezing. Making my way downstairs, I realized it was freezing here too. I went around, looking for a cause, and found it quite fast. The heating was broken. None of my heating elements were working. The bad weather and chilly wind outside wasn't helping. Groaning, I fished my phone up from my pocket. I had to call someone to come fix this.

5 minutes and a phone call later, life was only getting worse. No one could come out and fix this until next week, so I was stuck in a freezer. I had a fireplace in the livingroom, but no interest in going out to the backyard to fetch some firewood. Angrily making my way upstairs, I headed to my bedroom and threw a hoodie over my head, crawling back into bed.

I stayed there for what felt like an hour. My mind was racing, but felt so empty at the same time. I felt tears stinging behind my eyes, an all too familiar lump in my throat. _Don't fucking cry._ I thought. _For god's sake it's not the end of the world. DON'T. CRY._  
As if me yelling at myself in my head helped. The nearest pillow was quickly soaked from my tears. All that was heard was the whistling of the wind and my ugly noises as I inhaled every now and then, making that typical dumb crying sound. I felt stupid, sobbing over practically nothing.

I was fine. I knew this. These were just minor inconveniences, but they felt like someone was constantly standing behind me, telling me I was stupid and pathetic. My anxiety was usually alright, but for the last few days it just felt so much louder. I had never in my life felt like I was ever at risk of snapping and hurting myself, or ever taking my own life. I didn't want to die, but I also just didn't want to exist right now, and that feeling was pretty overwhelming.  
Time passed, again, not sure how much. Felt like an hour. It felt like I was running out of tears, and my breathing slowly but surely went back to normal. Just when I thought I was gonna fall asleep from exhuastion, a voice startled me enough for me to jump.

"It's fuckin cold in here, what the hell?"

I recognized Anti's voice immediately. And I immediately realized I could _not_ let him see me like this. I was already laying pressing my face into a pillow, but I instinctively pulled it closer, holding it firmly.

His footsteps got closer to the bed, and I could hear him stop next to where I was laying. "Y/N? Did I wake ya?"

It took everything in me to take a deep breathe that didn't give away the fact that I had been sobbing for an hour straight. "Yes. Please, im really tired. I want to go back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
The room got quiet for a moment, and I wondered if he just left.

"The hell's up with you? Had a bad day?"

_Please please please Anti just leave me alone. Leave. Please leave._

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I didn't move, didn't dare to glance up at him. My eyes were swollen and red, I could feel it.

His hand grabbed my wrist. "Wanna talk about it? C'mon are ya not even gonna look at me?" He tried to pry my hands away from the pillow, searching for my gaze. I panicked, hugging the pillow closer, pulling my legs up to my chest. "Y/N, hey what the hell- What's wrong? You don't gotta talk about it, but atleast stop hiding. Want some food? Wanna watch a movie?"

He meant well, but his actions only made me panic more. Blindly, I tried pushing myself away, but both his hands were holding me firmly. It didn't take much for him to get my arms away from the pillow. My entire being was shouting that he could not see me cry, he could not know. I started kicking, hitting his leg and surprising him enough for me to snatch one arm free. I fumbled for a second, but managed to find my hood and pull it up over my head and down over my face. I scrambled to my knees, keeping my head down. Anti gave away an annoyed groan as his other hand gripped me harder. I flinced, pulling despreately to get free.

"Stop kicking- Y/N, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, SIT STILL!" His voice echoed, and I stopped dead in my tracks. _He yelled. He screamed at you._ My thoughts were louder than ever. I felt the lump in my throat again. _He's never yelled at you before. You fucked up, he's angry. He's gonna leave and not come back._

His hand grabbed my hood harshly, ripping it off my head. I kept my head down, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Look at me. Y/N, look at me. Im not asking you to, im telling you." His grip on my wrist was steady, not hurting but keeping me in place. I choked on my breath, shaking my head. I heard a sigh, and suddenly his hand was off me. I quickly hugged myself, turning my head away from him, biting my lip. I didn't want to start crying again. Anti moved next to me, and the bed dipped slightly. "Hey." His voice was lower, he must have sat down next to the bed. I knew he was trying to see my face, but I stayed turned away from him, keeping a distance.

"Im sorry I yelled." The sound of his voice like that, with pure worry in his tone, made my stomach turn. I felt horrible. His hand found my leg, holding gently. "Are you okay? Would you please look at me? You ain't hurt, right?"

The room fell silent again. I thought about my options. I could ask him to leave again, but he would either do as I said or stay and insist. Either way, I'd worry him. More than I already had. Anti was a laid back, dumb and goofy guy. He never really sounded serious, and would pretty much joke around no matter the situation. Hearing him like this was like a punch in the gut. The lump in my throat was growing, and I felt myself tearing up again. I wanted to hug him, cry on his shoulder, beg him to hold me until I fell asleep. But it felt wrong. Sure, he has seen me upset before, but mostly annoyed. He had never seen me cry, and I was for some reason scared to do so infront of him.  
Despite my worries and my hesitation to come clean, I was left with no choice as the next breath I took caused me to let out a sob. I inhaled sharply, trying to compose myself, but to no use. Tears started flowing once again, and my cover was blown.

Just as I was about to ask him to leave, I was pushed up to sit straight, and his face was suddenly infront of mine. I felt embarrassed, humiliated even, only able to guess how horrible I looked. His expression was worried, but angry. I thought he was gonna curse me out, until he opened his mouth and spoke again.

"Did someone hurt you? Are you okay?"

His words were sweet, but they only made it worse. I started straight out bawling, falling forward face first into his chest. "Hey, hey hey hey-" he rambled, a hint of panic in his voice. Arms were quickly holding me close, and I felt him lift me up and place me in his lap.

"Sorry" I tried to get out, but my attempts at words sounded like gibberish and only came out as gross sounds as I choked on my breath. Soft touches as he rubbed my back helped me calm down a bit, and I started to gain control over my breathing again. A kiss or two on the top of my head eased my tense muscles, and I realized I had been grasping at his shirt for dear life.  
For the first time during the whole day, I felt myself completely relax in his hold. He rocked ever so slightly back and forth, hushing until I was done sobbing. I felt dumb, pathetic, but also safe and relieved. "Sorry" I attempted again, and even though my voice broke, atleast it was somewhat understandable.

"Did anyone hurt you?" He insisted again, and I felt his hold on me tighten just the smallest bit. I tried shaking my head, awkwardly hitting it against his chest in the process. "No- It's just- I....Im not feeling well." I gained control of my voice again. It sounded raspy and worn out. Not that I was surprised.

"Why?"

"Hard to.....hard to explain."

"Try me."

I hesitated. "Just....had a bad episode. Lots of bad thoughts. Gets overwhelming." I huffed, attempting a laugh to try and lighten the mood, but it only came out as a sad excuse of a chuckle. Not very convincing.

"Want to talk about it?"

"....No. Atleast...not now."

He hummed, kissing my forehead.

"Wanna eat something? Want some water?"

I whispered a 'No', wrapping my arms around his back.

"Want to sleep?"

"Yes, please."

"Want me to stay?"

"Please don't leave."

"I wont."

His hands found my sides, lifting me up and closer to him. My legs went around his hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on as he lifted himself and me off the bed to move the blankets away. I was gently placed down on the matress, a blanket quickly thrown over me as Anti crawled down next to me. I moved closer, hugging him and burying my face in his shirt again. His scent was comforting, and I took a deep breath, relaxing as his arms made their way around me. "This okay?" He whispered, one hand moving up to play with my hair. "Mmhm." I hummed, pressing myself as close as I could. "Next time" he placed another soft kiss on the top of my head, "just text me and I'll come keep you company. You don't have to talk. I'll just hold you. Sound good?" I smiled faintly, feeling myself slip closer to sleep by the second, exhuastion catching up.

"Thank you." I mumbled.


	7. Pretty [Important info in the notes!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comforting talk with Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello i am not dead! Only a little bit! I started several chapters, but ended up not liking them, and tried starting over again. This is another soft chapter cause I cant really so anything spicy atm ljgkgkhgnhlhn. Here's something short just to show that im still here, im just a little slow sometimes, sorry.
> 
> ALSO, IMPORTANT: I'm gonna switch from first person perspective or whatever, and start writing "you did that" instead of "i did that". Idk why but here we go
> 
> Edit!!: Im closing this story for now! I'll still be doing like oneshots and whatnot with anti and dark, but for now I feel like I wanna close this work. Having it unfinished puts pressure on me to write more, but im a bit out of ideas around this whole "AU" ig. Thank you for reading this though! Hope you might check out my other work! C:

The air felt cold against your face as you sat by your window, looking out at the stars. It was a pretty clear night, only the faint sounds of cars further away. Your had no idea how late it had become, and neither did you care at the moment. Some nights you allowed yourself to stay up however long you felt like, just to think. It was a bit theraputic. Especially on nights like this.

Your mind was occupied with thoughts about yourself tonight. For some reason, the last week you had been a lot more aware of how you looked. You wondered how other people viewed you. Did someone ever see you on the street and think, _'Wow, they're so pretty'._ You had found yourself spending more time infront of your mirror before going out. Did the shirt look good on you? Should you do something with your hair? Did this jacket look weird? Were your pants still okay to wear, seeing how old they were? Were they out of style?  
Stupid thoughts, you had realized this evening. Why did you become so obsessed with how you looked? Of course, wanting to look good was okay. But you felt like you wanted to look good for others more than yourself. And, in a way, that was okay too. Wanting others to think you're pretty or hot or whatever is fine. But you felt like you wanted to feel good about your appearance for your own sake first.

You hummed, leaning against the wall as you sat on the windowsill. It started to get cold, but you didn't want to go to bed just yet.

"You're up late." A voice came from behind you. You recognized Dark's voice immediately, not bothering to turn around to face him. "Just thinking a bit." You answered.

You heard footsteps as he made his way towards you, standing next to you and joining you in watching the night sky.

"Is something wrong?" He broke the silence. "Why are you sitting here?"

"No, im fine. Sometimes I just like to think."

"At almost 3 in the morning?"

You chuckled. "My brain is usually pretty active later at night."

Dark hummed, and the room fell silent again. You shifted, sitting with your back against the wall and one of your legs resting on the windowsill aswell.

"Be careful." Dark looked at you. "It's quite a drop down." He gestured to the open window.

"I wont fall out." You smiled. "I know im a bit clumsy, but not _that_ clumsy." You earned a smile from him, a faint huff indicating he held back a laugh.

"Would you care to tell me what has your mind so occupied? I would prefer if you got some rest soon."

You hesitated for a second. Dark felt like the last person to care about appearance, let alone what others thought of him. Maybe he'd find your 'problems' silly, stupid even.

"It's not important." Your voice came out low, almost a whisper.

"If you're sitting here with that kind of look on your face at 3am, I would believe it's somewhat important." Dark leaned forward a little, searching for your gaze. You looked at him, letting out a snort, before turning to look at the sky again.

"Dark." You breathed. "Do you think im...attractive? In any way?" You got a lump in your throat as you spoke. "Not like- I don't mean like 'Oh yes I wanna date her' or something like that, just in general. I wonder if people find me pretty, or beautiful, or anything like that. I see so many people every day and I think 'Wow. That person is so pretty'. Or cute, or handsome or whatever. You get my point. I wonder if anyone looks at me like that?" You stopped for a second, but Dark stayed silent, so you continued. "I mean, people have told me they find me pretty and cute, but I can't see it, at all. Are they just being nice? Am I just average? Or below average? And, what defines an 'average looking person'?"

Your gaze was fixated on the window. Instead of looking out into the night, you saw your own reflection. You noticed that your hair was a mess, and you looked tired. It didn't exactly help your situation.

Anxiety started to creep up your spine as Dark didn't speak. Usually he was quick to answer, always knew what to say. But now, he looked puzzled. Maybe he didn't find you attractive at all, and he was trying to come up with a way to gently tell you. Or maybe he was trying to come with a lie.  
As you were about to speak again, he opened his mouth.

"Well. Beauty cannot be....put in a box, so to speak. Beauty depends on the person in question. Some people find beauty in the packed cities, people everywhere and lights lighting up the darkest of nights. Others, find beauty in empty fields and vast lakes. Sunsets over a mountain and the sounds of the forest at night." You looked at him, eyes wide. Whenever Dark spoke, you enjoyed listening. He always had something interesting to say, and even when he didn't, you just enjoyed when he talked. You could listen to him rant about the most boring subject ever. Just hearing him was sort of comforting.

His eyes were still on the window, looking out at the sky. "The same goes for beauty when it comes to people. You will find people who strive for a certain body type, and others who adore the complete opposite. Everyone has their own definition of beauty. You do aswell." He turned his head ever so slightly, looking at you. "You have a certain idea of what you think is pretty. What kind of people you might be interested in. If you were to remember all those people you see and find beautiful, im certain there's a pattern and recurring physical characteristics. You have a 'type'. When you look at yourself and criticize what you see, it just means that you might not be your own type. What you might deem as unattractive or ugly, others will absolutely adore. You can be, and are, other peoples type, if you understand what I mean."

Butterflies were not only in your stomach, your whole body felt it. Having Dark out of all people give you this sort of little speech, it felt...weird. But a good weird. Comforting, and flattering.  
Dark shifted to sit down infront of you on the other end of the windowsill. You pulled your legs up to your chest, hugging your knees.

"And finding someone beautiful is not limited to how they look. Sure, there are people you might see and immediately find attractive. But when you find out they might be absolute assholes-" You giggled at his choice of words. "You will soon most likely start to find them unattractive. What kind of person someone is will usually play a big part in how you feel about them. A beautiful face does not mean a beautiful soul. And whenever you feel like you don't like what you might see in the mirror, remember that others find you absolutely stunning. You see yourself from your point of view, while others see you from theirs. And to them, you can be the most gorgeous being there is."

You couldn't help the huge smile spreading across your face. Neither the laugh that bubbled up from your throat. "Thank you." You smiled. "That was really sweet."

Dark offered a subtle smile. "How about getting some rest?" His voice sounded soft. You nodded, closing the window as you stood up, then heading towards your bed. Dark stood aswell, watching you as you crawled under the covers.

"Hey." You mumbled as you settled down, all wrapped up and warm.

Dark hummed, stepping over to your bed.

"So....when you first met me. Did you....at all, think I was pretty?"

"Does it matter?" He huffed.

"I mean- No, I guess not. Just curious."

Dark pulled the covers up further, almost burying your face under them. He backed up a few steps, and you watched him as he straighted his back, folding his arms behind his back. 

"I did." He spoke. "When we first met, I did find you pretty. And as I got to know you, even more so. You are beautiful, your appearance and who you are as a person. Do not stress over such silly things from now on. And now, get some sleep."

And suddenly, he was gone. Leaving your room awfully empty, but that warm feeling in your chest remained until you slipped away, sleeping peacefully.


End file.
